Next life
by odstpilot
Summary: The prophesy said that the avatar would return and end the war. It was right, in a sense. Aang is woken up by fire lady Ursa. Seeing an opportunity, she brings him up in the ways of the fire nation. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Next life

Summary: The prophesy said that the avatar would return and end the war. It was right, in a sense. Aang is woken up by fire lady Ursa. Seeing an opportunity, she brings him up in the ways of the fire nation. Modern AU.

Ch 1

The daily supersonic roar was heard from inside the room. Ursa entered the room and cast her eyes upon the young boy sleeping in her bed, undisturbed by the jets flying over the city. She walked towards him and caressed him in a loving manner.

"Do you remember, Aang?" she asked.

While the sonic booms didn't wake him up, Ursa's motherly gesture did. Aang woke up and looked at the fire lady.

"Ursa? What time is it?" Aang asked.

"It's night time. Get some rest." She said, climbing into the bed with Aang.

Her mind went back 4 months to when she first found Aang. He washed up near the fire nation capital inside a large ice ball that had melted thanks to the intense temperature that the fire nation was known for.

The physicians quickly realized Aang had some form of amnesia, most likely as a result from being in the ice, and wouldn't remember anything from his past life. Taking pity on him, Ursa brought him into her house and was now raising him, along with her own children.

' _I should be thankful you have amnesia. Now you'll never know who you are. Makes keeping you safe much easier.'_

Azula made it clear she didn't like Aang, though he didn't seem to mind it at all. He was friendly with Zuko, and Ty Lee, the acrobat who was Azula's friend. That only irked Azula even more, that one of her friends was friendly with a peasant hanging around the palace.

Morning came, and the two woke up. Ursa shakes Aang awake and heads to take a shower. With time on his hands, he opens his school book and starts his studies. Ursa pulled strings and became his personal tutor.

"Any help?" Zuko asked, as he entered the room.

"Nah. I'm getting it already. Your mother is a good teacher." Aang said.

Zuko looked at the various books Aang was required to study, and knew they were the same books he and Azula were studying.

"You're studying dance?" Zuko asked.

"Sure am. What about you?" Aang asked.

"Fencing and shooting. I have a good teacher, Mr. Piandao." Zuko said.

"By the way, are you a bender?" Zuko asked, as he held a spout of flame in his hand.

"I haven't been able to bend at all." Aang said, turning a page.

"Well, I'll leave you to your studies then. By the way, Ty Lee wants to know if you'll be available later today." Zuko said.

"Available for what?" Ursa asked, exiting the shower.

"Ty Lee. She wants to know if I'm available later today." Aang said.

Ursa lightly grinned. It was good that Aang quickly made some friends.

"She probably wants to practice her acrobatics with you. She's very good at that by the way. Of course, she has a bit of an air head." Zuko said.

"You good at acrobatics, Aang?" Ursa asked.

"I'm good. I practice on my own." Aang said.

"You should practice with Ty Lee." Ursa said, as Zuko left Aang to his school work.

"How did she get to be friends with Azula? No offence, but Azula is the last person you'd want to be friends with." Aang said.

"Azula is complicated. She and Ty Lee used to pull pranks on Zuko and Mai. It was all harmless. Though Zuko would say otherwise." Ursa said.

Ursa sat across from Aang, a playful smile on her face.

"Why would Zuko say that?" Aang asked.

"Many times, the pranks involved acrobatics. Here's something you should know about biology. Male bodies are naturally less flexible than female ones. Though with training and practice, you can be a contortionist like Ty Lee if you start early enough." Ursa said.

"What did they make Zuko do?" Aang asked.

"The usual acrobatics. Splits, backbends, cartwheel, summersaults, etc. He really didn't like those pranks." Ursa said.

"I can do that stuff. Can you?" Aang asked.

"Still can, much to my surprise. Human bodies become less supple as you age. So, how's the math going?" Ursa asked.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee ran into Zuko and asked him a question.

"So, what did he say?" Ty Lee asked.

"He didn't give an answer. He's doing his schoolwork now. It'll be a few hours before he's done." Zuko said.

"Okay. Are you coming with Aang?" Ty Lee asks.

"No, thanks. I have my fencing to work on." Zuko said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Speak your mind, Iroh." Ursa said.

"It's this young boy you have in the palace. Aang, if I remember." He said.

"What about him?" Ursa asked.

"I understand he has amnesia. That he can't remember anything before he arrived at the fire nation. You understand who he is. The blue arrow tattoos. They're important." Iroh said.

"I know about the damned prophecy. The avatar cycle, the whole nine yards. For all we know, he is the avatar. But Aang believes he's an orphan who's being brought up in the palace. We can use that." Ursa said.

"Ursa, we don't know what he's capable of. Or where he came from for that matter. Please, use caution. Especially when you teach him history." Iroh said.

"Coming from a deep philosopher like yourself, that's rather odd. He needs to know the truth." Ursa said.

"The truth. Truth is, the air nomads were the closest ally the fire nation had. When we made plans for expanding the empire, the earth kingdom and water tribes launched a preemptive strike and wiped out the air nomads, to cripple the fire nation and leave us alone. Well, it worked. And now we control half the earth kingdom, and the water tribes are null and void for war. Some truth." Iroh bitterly said.

"Iroh, I know this is dangerous ground. But I didn't become fire lady without taking great risks. You know what I'm capable of." Ursa said.  
"Ursa, what frightens me, are the things you're capable of that I don't know." Iroh said, and walked away.

Ursa heads into the war room and looks at the large map that ordained the floor. She sees the current positions of the fire nation and earth kingdom forces. While the earth kingdom could bring overwhelming numbers to a fight, the fire nation had technology and firepower at their disposal.

It was a yin yang situation. The fire nation can take large swaths of territory, but that leaves their supply lines so extended, units at the front are cut off and destroyed. The earth kingdom can't move against current fire nation strongholds, or they'll be chewed up in the attacks.

"There's got to be some way to break the deadlock." Ursa muttered.

At a water pond, Aang fed some bread to the turtle ducks and was joined by Ty Lee. His eyes were in deep contemplation, as he tossed the bread into the water without thinking.

"Something on your mind?" Ty Lee asked.

"These blue arrows. Is there a tattoo place in the fire nation?" Aang asked.

"Plenty. You probably got your arrows there." Ty Lee said.

"Well that's very strange. Why would a kid as young as me, decide to get tattoos from head to toe?" Aang wondered aloud.

"That's a good question. So, want to practice?" Ty Lee asked.

"Practice what?" Aang asked.

"Acrobatics. I'm very good at it." Ty Lee said.

"I've been told by Zuko, and Ursa says I should practice with you." Aang said.

"Well, lets get started." Ty Lee said.

Before the two could start, a pair of fighters flew over their heads and caught their attention.

"How often does that happen?" Aang asked.

"It's a daily occurrence. Since the war is in full swing, the capital has to be defended." Ty Lee said.

"Ursa told me a little about it. All she said is that the fire nation is fighting the earth kingdom. For reasons she won't say." Aang said.

Speaking of Ursa, she arrives in the courtyard, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. The sound of laughter caught her attention and she looks to see Aang and Ty Lee chatting while stretching. She rests against a tree and raises an eyebrow as Aang performs a backbend.

"Impressive, but anyone can do that." Azula said.

"I think Aang has a few surprises for us." Ursa said.

Ursa was proven right as Aang performed a summersault and stuck the landing. He then drops into a perfect straddle out of the blue. The three ladies watched with surprise and amusement.

"That's got to hurt." Azula said.

"Doesn't look like it." Ursa said, watching as Aang easily w ent upright.

"Whatever." Azula said, and walked away to practice her firebending.

Ursa eyeballed the pair for a few minutes, and quietly slipped away.

"Now that's one hell of an idea. Lets teach Aang dancing if he's into it. What the heck? Why not?" Ursa said to herself, and ignored the strange looks others gave her as she talked aloud to herself.

Entering her room, she went thru the stack of mail, and noticed it was mostly stuff from advisors and generals. But one was labeled **classified** and that caught her attention. She looked around and made sure she was alone. She opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.

 _Dear Fire Lady Ursa,_

 _I'm sending this letter to let you know project Agni is starting. Within next year, we'll have the new jets in full service._

 _Iroh_

"Contortionist is an understatement for Ty Lee. Is she human? Does she have any bones in her body?" Aang asked, entering the room and caught Ursa off guard.

"Well, I noticed you're flexible as well. To answer your questions, she is human and she does have bones in her body. Bones don't limit your flexibility. The tendons and ligaments are what you want to focus on." Ursa said.

"Good to know. What are you reading?" Aang asked.

"It's top secret. About the military." Ursa said, putting the paper in the envelope and put it away.

"Any more tutoring for today?" Aang asked.

"We've covered your school work. While Zuko and Azula are given training on how to govern the country, you'll be given military training. More than those two." Ursa said.

"What's the reason?" Aang asked.

"Those who are raised in the royal palace usually have high standings in society. Zuko and Azula already have their paths set out by blood. Unless they decide to choose otherwise. Iroh was a prince of the fire nation, destined to lead because of his birthright, and became one of our best generals." Ursa said.

"Neat. What happened?" Aang asked.

Ursa's expression turned somber, and she turned away from Aang.

"It's a complicated story. It's best if you don't know about it." Ursa said.

"I understand." Aang said.

"Where is Iroh?" Aang asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ursa asked, suspicious.

"You said he's one of the best generals, and you said I'll be given military training. Why not start on it?" Aang asked.

"I'll see if he's available for a meeting. Have you practiced your dance and acrobatics?" Ursa asked.

"Bits and pieces." Aang said.

"Well, there's a place where we can practice." Ursa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The duo entered an empty room, and faced each other.

"How much dancing do you know?" Ursa asked. _Or remember_.

Aang closed his eyes and sifted thru his memories. He didn't remember much, just what he looked at in the books.

"Not a whole lot. I'm hoping you know more than I do." Aang said.

Ursa grabbed Aang and pulled him close to her, much to his surprise. His right hand was resting on Ursa's hip and his left hand was holding Ursa's hand. He looked up at the taller woman, and watched as her gold eyes eyed him.

 _I'd follow such beauty anywhere._ Aang didn't have time to think as Ursa quickly led him thru several movements. Ursa noticed Aang was a quick learner and added a few tricks of his own. Despite the height difference, Aang managed to twirl her around and attempted to dip her, but he wasn't strong enough and was pulled on top of Ursa as she fell on her back.

"Bit off more than you can chew." Ursa teased as Aang sat up.

"It appears I did." Aang said, and helped to pull up.

"Dancer and a gentleman. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Ursa asked.

"Must be a natural gift." Aang said.

 _Thank god._

"Again." Ursa said.

Finishing another dance routine, Aang and Ursa headed outside when someone came running towards them.

"Lady Ursa, you're needed for the moment." He said.

Left alone, Aang searched for Iroh, when Zuko found him.

"Hey, Aang. You want to see my swords?" Zuko asked.

"Sure thing."

The two headed to Zuko's where Zuko pulled the broadswords out of the sheath. Aang looked at the sharp weapon, marveling at its design.

"Impressive. Who's your teacher?" Aang asked.

"Master Piandao. He's one of the best swordsman in the fire nation, maybe the world. If you're interested, you might be able to see him." Zuko said.

"Not so sure if that'll happen, but thanks for the offer." Aang said.

When the meeting was over, Ursa met with Piandao and Iroh.

"Ursa, what are your plans for Aang?" Iroh asked.

"I train him in the ways of the fire nation. Hopefully, he'll remain ignorant of him being the avatar, if he is the avatar. For all we know, the avatar is permanently dead." Ursa said.

"Do you plan on training him in the military? In firebending?" Piandao asked.

"In the military, yes. But not firebending. That could waken up his airbending. He has the markings of an airbender, and there is no fire nation tattooist that could do that." Ursa said.

"Alright. We'll leave the matters to you." Iroh said.

For the next full week, Aang was busy with his studies. Ursa wanted to make sure Aang knew fire nation history and culture, and only the fire nation. Ursa also spent much time teaching Aang how to dance, and kept a close eye on him, making sure he never knew who he was.

 **Ember Island 2 months later**

"I think you're being groomed to be in some high position in the fire nation." Ty Lee said to Aang, as they walked on a beach.

"It's nothing like that. I'm not royalty, so I can't get in some position like Zuko and Azula. Besides, even if I could, I'm not interested in that." Aang said.

"So, what does interest you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ursa says she's going to give me military training. I've looked at some books, and I'm interested in joining the air force. Those planes, like the mustang, spitfire, etc. I'd love to fly those." Aang said.

"That sounds amazing. You might get lucky." Ty Lee said.

"I'll talk to Ursa about it when I get the chance." Aang said.

"Sounds like you two are becoming close." Ty Lee said.

"We are friends." Aang said.

"Maybe more than friends." Ty Lee said.

Aang gave Ty Lee a double take, and almost tripped on his own two feet.

"We're just friends, Ty Lee. Besides, she's Zuko and Azula's mother. I'm friends with Zuko. I'd rather not know how messed up that could be." Aang said.

"But still, it could happen." Ty Lee said, and cartwheeled away.

Aang jogged onto the sand, his thoughts busy. While he enjoyed his time at the fire nation palace, he also longed to explore the rest of the world. He was still a child for pete's sake.

And Ty Lee's remark about Ursa… she was a beautiful woman, no doubt about it. But she was old enough to be his own mother. And that was rather disturbing, especially since Ty Lee implied they could be a couple.

"That's not going to happen. Not any time soon." Aang said.

 _Then why do you sleep in her bed with her?_

Aang put the voice to the back of his head, and headed towards the large beach house that had some activity with it.

"Aang, I'd like you to meet my friend, Mai." Zuko said.

Aang looked at the young woman, noticing she had a monotone expression on her face. Her hair clothing was fire nation red and black, and it looked like some parts of the clothing was designed as hidden compartments.

"Nice to meet you, Mai." Aang said, extending a hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Mai said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story." Zuko said.

"I met Zuko thru Azula." Mai curtly said.

"You friends with Azula?" Aang asked.

"I wouldn't say friends, more like forced acquaintances." Mai said, failing to notice Zuko snickering.

"Something funny, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"It's funny because it's true." Zuko said, only to receive an elbow to the side.

"Zuzu, how nice of your girlfriend to join us." Azula said.

"Zuzu?" Aang asked.

"Don't call me that, Azula." Zuko growled.

"I think it's sweet." Ty Lee said, passing by.

Cheeks burning in embarrassment, Zuko retreated away from the house, with Mai in tow. Azula and Ty Lee headed somewhere else, leaving Aang to himself. He headed inside and saw Ursa reading a book, while sitting in a rocking chair.

"Ursa? I have a question." Aang said, approaching her.

Ursa smiled and put the book down.

"Sure thing, Aang." Ursa said, and motioned for him to come forward.

"Why does Azula call Zuko, Zuzu?" Aang asked.

Ursa didn't know whether to grin or be exasperated.

"I may have told you before, Azula is complicated. It'll take weeks to explain, and you don't need to be concerned about it. For now, we're on vacation. Speaking of nicknames, I've thought of one for you." Ursa said.

"What's that?" Aang asked, intrigued.

"Twinkle toes. You're very light on your feet. Both on and off the dance floor." Ursa said.

Aang gave Ursa a deadpanned look.

"There is no way my nickname is twinkle toes." Aang said.

"Too late, twinkle toes." Ursa said, grinning at Aang.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Night came, and Aang found himself climbing into Ursa's bed. Closing his eyes, he sleeps until Ursa wakes him up.

"I was just about to fall asleep." Aang said, rubbing his eyes.

"Not yet, twinkle toes. I noticed your mind was on something. What is it?" Ursa asked.

"It's nothing." Aang said.

Ursa sat up against the headrest and pulled Aang close to her, wrapping both of them in the blankets.

"You can tell me. What's on your mind?" Ursa asked.

"Ty Lee thinks we can be a couple. I don't know what to think about that." Aang said.

"Aang, we don't know what could happen. You could find another girl, fall in love, and marry her. Or, as Ty Lee says, we could be a couple. The future is not set in stone, for anybody." Ursa said.

"I guess I'm overthinking it." Aang said.

"You are. Something I've learned, is that we tend to overthink our situations and problems. It's an illusion created by a mind that refuses to see the simple truth." Aang said.

"Simple truth. So, the truth is that I have a crush on you; is that what you're point is?" Aang asked.

"There's no point. But I do wonder one thing. What you said, is that laced with sarcasm?" Ursa asked.

Aang didn't answer, as he asked himself the same question.

"I don't know." Aang said, and looked at Ursa, who had a hurt expression on her face.

"But I think you're beautiful, and if… if it works out, well…" Aang struggled to say, only to be erupted by Ursa laughing.

"You should have seen your face." Ursa said.

"Not funny, Ursa." Aang said.

"Lighten up, twinkle toes." Ursa said.

"That name is stuck with me for a long time, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Afraid so."

The next few days were uneventful, though Azula heard Ursa call Aang twinkle toes, and the cat was out of the bag.

"Why does mom call you twinkle toes?" Zuko asked.

"Because I'm light on my feet. You know your mother is teaching me dancing, so that helps." Aang said.

"And what exactly do these lessons entail?" Zuko asked.

"Dancing. What else?" Aang asked.

"It's because the two are in love with each other." Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee, that's my own mother you're talking about." Zuko said.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Ty Lee said.

"You're a circus freak, you know that?" Zuko asked.

"So?" Ty Lee asked.

"You're talking about Aang, and my mother getting together. I can't get my head around it. I might throw up." Zuko said.

"Well don't worry about it. It might not happen." Aang said.

"I hope so." Zuko said.

"Well, I think it would be nice for Ursa. Aang would probably be a better than that megalomaniac." Ty Lee said.

"Better than who?" Aang asked.

"Ty…" Zuko started, but Ty Lee continued to talk.

"I mean, he was so horrible! How did he become fire lord in the first place?" Ty Lee asked.

"Who the hell are you talking about?!" Aang shouted.

"Wait. You don't know?" Ty Lee asked.

"I do have amnesia. Can't remember anything before the palace. Whoever this person was, clearly wasn't around. Was he the previous fire lord?" Aang asked.

The two became silent; Zuko avoided his eyes.

"You two know something." Aang said.

"Aang, it's complicated, and you don't need to know." Zuko said.

"Jesus, Zuko. I'm learning fire nation history. I'm going to learn sooner or later. What? Was he killed? I know the fire nation is fighting the earth kingdom." Aang said.

"Aang, you should ask Ursa about this matter." Ty Lee said.

Confused, Aang headed to Ursa and confronted her about it.

He found her in the middle of stretching.

"Hey, Aang. You want to join?" Ursa asked.

"Later. I have questions. Who was Zuko and Azula's father? Who was your husband? Who was the previous fire lord?" Aang asked, his voice measured and stern.

Ursa look at Aang, and sighed.

"It's a very touchy subject, especially for me. I'd rather not talk about it. No-one wants to. And it's not your concern. You should be concerned about your learning and training." Ursa said.

"Not my concern. Ty Lee said I would be nice for you, better than him. Is that why you're keeping me around? Butter me up to be your husband?" Aang asked.

Ursa then slapped Aang hard.

"You have no idea what it was like before you came." Ursa said.

"Yeah, because no-one will tell me. Not Zuko, Ty Lee, and not you. What are you hiding from me?" Aang asked.

Ursa swallowed her threatening tears and stared down Aang.

"Since you're so keen on it, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone else." Ursa said.

"My previous husband was firelord Ozai. And he was a real piece of shit. He was very cruel like none other. Iroh lost his son in the war, and was technically ineligible for the throne, since he had no heirs. Ozai wanted the thrown, and asked his father, Fire lord Azulon, to give him the throne. Azulon said no, and that Ozai was to be punished. He was to kill Zuko, and Ozai was willing to go right with it." Ursa said.

Aang looked at Ursa with horror. He couldn't believe it was that bad. How Ursa didn't lose her mind, was something he'd rather not know.

"I found out about the plan, and offered a different solution. I would kill Azulon, and give Ozai the throne. But I realized that even if the plan was successful, what would stop Ozai from abusing his kids? So, I poisoned Ozai as well, to save us all from a gruesome fate. I'll never forget the aftermath."

 _Flashback_

 _Fire nation palace gardens_

 _Ursa felt like throwing up. Though surrounded by the peaceful gardens, she felt like yu yan archers were aiming their rifles at her, ready to splatter her brain all over the place._

" _Princess Ursa, something terrible has happened." A servant said, approaching Ursa._

" _What happened?" Ursa asked._

" _Azulon and Ozai, were found dead this morning." The servant said._

" _Well make Iroh the firelord. He was supposed to be next in line." Ursa said._

" _Well, there's a problem. Iroh doesn't want the throne, and even if he did, he has no heir. His reign will be brief, and we'll be right back to square one. Right now, you're the sole fire nation royalty with heirs. You will have to be the fire lord."_

 _The news hit Ursa like a ton of bricks. She meant to save her children, but not be given command of the entire country!_

 _Outside the palace, hundreds came to attend the coronation of Ursa. A fire sage stood next to a coffin, holding the corpse of Azulon. Ursa walks out in front of the sage and gets on her knees. She eyes the hundreds ahead of her, all wearing red hooded cloaks, and carrying long, red rectangular flags._

" _Azulon. Fire Lord to our nation for twenty-three years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai, now passed. Husband of Ilah, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko, and Azula. We lay you to rest." The sage said, and set the coffin on fire._

" _You are now succeeded by your daughter in law." The sage said, putting the fire crown in Ursa's top knot._

" _Hail fire lady Ursa!"_

 _As Ursa stands up, everyone else bows in honor of their new leader. While Ursa puts on a brave face, she is screaming with fear inside._

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aang said.

"Just remember, nobody is to know about it." Ursa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Ursa entered the palace, looking at the latest reports of the newest jet fighter, the X-01 Morgan. It was a forward swept wing fighter, capable of Mach 2.2 despite its design.

"This ought to be good. If Aang joins the air force, and if this plane is still around if he joins, he'll enjoy flying this." Ursa said.

Entering her bedroom, she heard the sound of water running, and she smiled. Entering the bathroom, she saw a shadow standing underneath the flowing water.

Ursa undresses and walks into the shower, much to Aang's surprise. Before he can do anything Ursa pins him against a wall and roughly kisses him. The two break it off, and kiss again.

The next kiss is more passionate and lustful, as tongues caress each other's and hands freely explore.

"Come with me." Ursa said, pulling Aang out of the shower.

Aang found himself thrown onto the bed, and watches as she ties his hands to the posts. Ursa straddles Aang, feeling his erection against her thigh.

"Someone's happy about this." Ursa said, and rocked her hips back and forth.

Without warning, she impaled herself on Aang and felt Aang stretch and fill her out. It was overwhelming for Aang, having never been intimate with a woman before. Ursa put her hands on Aang's shoulders and slowly rode him.

"Ursa." Aang said, his eyes firmly on her.

"Aang." Ursa replied.

"Ursa, wake up." Aang said, shaking her awake.

Ursa's eyes opened, and she looked at Aang who's hand was on her shoulder. Ursa blinked her eyes, and noticed it was still nighttime.

"You were calling my name. You need something?" Aang asked.

"No. Back to sleep." Ursa said, hiding her frustration. She was having a good dream, and now it seemed it wouldn't come again. Ursa decided to hold Aang close to her, and felt his hands and arms wrap around her.

Next morning, Aang woke up to see Ursa way to close to him. He attempted to untangle the arms and legs, but Ursa had a strong grip.

"Ursa, any reason we're cuddling?" Aang asked, when Ursa woke up.

"It helps to maintain body warmth." Ursa said.

Aang wondered if that was the only reason they were cuddling. But he dropped the matter. He still had his schooling to focus on.

"So, I see mother is still teaching you." Azula said, observing Aang as he was reading a book.

"She is." Aang said.

"Then again, I've noticed she's in a rather good mood." Azula said.

"She's always in a good mood." Aang said.

"Maybe there's something you do at night with her. She's in the best mood in the morning." Azula said.

"Azula, there is nothing going on between me and Ursa. We're just friends." Aang said.

"For the past 9 months you've slept in the same bed with her, and you're saying nothing is going on? No fantasies or anything like that?" Azula asked.

"Nothing." Aang said.

Azula didn't believe him.

 _Fire nation palace war room_

"Tell me about the new fighters." Ursa said.

"Obviously, they're the most advanced we have. Mach 2.2 despite the forward swept wing. Enhanced maneuverability, and highly destructive weaponry." Iroh said.

"So, they can turn the tide in the right hands. Maybe we can retake the initiative." Ursa said.

"Hopefully. If I had them at Ba Sing Se…" Iroh said.

"This war will end." Ursa said.

But Ursa wondered how many more people will die because of the war. And there was no way they could stop the fighting. The earth kingdom would go on the offensive and try to conquer the fire nation. They had no choice but to conquer the entire earth kingdom.

"Zuzu, I'm telling you something is going on between mother and Aang." Azula said.

"Haha, very funny." Zuko said.

"Okay. But come next morning, observe mother's mood." Azula said.

Zuko eyed his sister as she walked away. She was one to pull crazy stunts and pranks on him all the time. But what if she was right? Zuko always told himself Azula always lies, but what if she was telling the truth this time?

Zuko stood up and headed to confront Aang. Upon finding him, he grabbed Aang and forced him against the wall.

"Are you and mom having an affair?" Zuko asked.

"What?!" Aang asked, completely stunned.

"Answer the question!" Zuko shouted.

"We're not! Nothing is going on between us! We're just friends, Zuko. She's old enough to be my mother, and she's your mother." Aang said.

"That hasn't stopped people before. In the fire nation, you can marry whoever you want, regardless of age or gender." Zuko said.

"Well that sounds like a good thing." Aang said.

"Just be careful, Aang. This… thing you and Ursa have, if it backfires you both will suffer." Zuko warned.

"I understand, Zuko." Aang said.

That night, Aang contemplated Zuko and Azula's words. Why did they suspect something was going on between the two? Correction. Why did Zuko suspect something was going on between the two? Azula was probably making fun of their close relationship.

Wanting to keep his mind off the matter, Aang delved into a book about one of the great fire nation aces during the early parts of the war. He lowered the book when Ursa came in and put some papers into a safe.

"Ursa, I need to tell you something." Aang said.

"Sure thing." Ursa said, sitting next to Aang.

"Azula and Zuko both accused me of having an affair with you. Why would they do that?" Aang asked.

Ursa couldn't respond, but was stunned. Her own children accused of her such a deed. Yes, the two were close, but they weren't romantically involved.

"I don't know why. Aang, we're not romantically involved with each other, and we're most certainly not having an affair. And that's the truth of the matter. There's nothing we should worry about. Their accusations will fall flat with time." Ursa said.

"Okay. Maybe you should talk to them." Aang said.

"Believe me, I will." Ursa said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Zuko never felt more scared in his life. He and his sister were looking at their own mother, and she was pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Accusing me and Aang of having an affair?! You know that's not true!" Ursa exclaimed.

"Well, I know it's not true. But Zuko decided to go wild with it." Azula said.

"I don't give a damn, Azula! This isn't a game! Both of you need to know the consequences! I could be deposed or even killed. And you two will suffer in life beyond our imaginations. You'll be kicked out of the fire nation, maybe killed yourselves so there's no threat of the royal family retaking the throne." Ursa said.

The two siblings didn't speak, but lowered their heads, now realizing the gravity of the situation.

"I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again." Azula said.

Zuko looked at his sister, and to his surprise, saw that she was genuinely sorry. It was almost scary, considering she lied a lot.

During dance practice, Ursa halted their routine and pulled Aang to sit down.

"I talked to Zuko and Azula. I don't think we'll have any more problems." Ursa said.

"Well that's good to know." Aang said.

"It is good. So, anything else you want to know about the fire nation?" Ursa asked.

"I've been doing research about the air force. Do you know about the arrow?" Aang asked.

"The what?" Ursa asked.

"It's a pusher-puller aircraft. Has propellers on both the front and back-" Aang started, only for Ursa to put a finger on his lips, silencing him. She moved the finger on his lips, trailing the fingernail on the soft flesh.

"I know that aircraft. Only about 200 were made. It was supposed to be the main fighter for the air force, supplemented by the Mustang, the spitfire, and the Corsair. It was never put into full service, and all piston engine aircraft were quickly replaced." Ursa said.

"Jet engines. The 262, L133, and the 162. Those three made up the bulk of the fire nation air force." Aang said.

"Good boy. And as they say, the rest is history." Ursa said.

"Yes, it is." Aang said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" Ursa asked.

"Ursa, why are we at war with the earth kingdom?" Aang asked.

Inside, Ursa was about to throw up. She briefly wondered if Aang recovered his memory and knew he was an airbender; the last one.

"That's a long story." She said.

"We got plenty of time." Aang said.

"What I say, does not leave this room." Ursa said; Aang nodded.

"The war is 50 years old. Some say the fire nation struck first, others say the earth kingdom and water tribes struck first. Doesn't matter. Right now, we're in a fight to the end against them. We got the water tribes bottled up. Constant war has whittled them to nothing. The earth kingdom is a tougher nut to crack." Ursa said.

"But why?" Aang asked.

"I just told you, we don't know why. Does it really matter at the moment? Right now? Let me tell you, Aang. It doesn't." Ursa said.

Aang decided he wasn't going to get more information out of her, or anyone else.

"I've been giving it some thought." Aang said.

"Give what thought?" Ursa asked.

"The military. A lot of the literature you've been giving me is about the armed forces of the fire nation. And you said so yourself. I'm thinking of joining the air force, when I'm old enough." Aang said.

"How's your vision?" Ursa asked.

"It's 20/20. I had Iroh take me to an eye doctor, and the doc says I'll have it for a while. Knock on wood." Aang said, hitting the wooden floor with his knuckles three times.

"Your eyesight is the most important thing for a pilot. Nothing else is as important. Not your strength, reflex, knowledge, nothing else. You keep your eyesight, and you'll have a shot. A light one, since the air force is one of the most sought-after branches." Ursa said.

"And what if I can't get into the air force?" Aang asked.

"That's up to you. Are you familiar with guns?" Ursa asked.

"Never used them before." Aang replied.

"Looks like we have tomorrow filled up. I'll teach you how to shoot and handle firearms." Ursa said.

"Thanks, Ursa."

"Don't mention it, honey." Ursa said.

"Honey?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Term of endearment." Ursa said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I'm a bit too young for that." Aang said, as she caressed him.

"But not too young to share my bed." Ursa said.

"And you don't see a problem for that?" Aang said.

"No, because we're not doing anything wrong." Ursa said.

Leaving the room, Aang ran into Ty Lee who was her usual chirpy self.

"I see you're in a good mood." Aang said.

"My aura is always pink. So, what has your girlfriend been teaching you?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Aang said.

Ty Lee gave Aang a smirk.

"Ursa is not my girlfriend!" Aang said.

"No need for such emotion. What do you know about puberty?" Ty Lee asked.

"We haven't touched that base yet. Ursa is teaching me shooting tomorrow, and the day after that, I'm supposed to be learning how an airplane works." Aang said.

"Wow. She's really emphasizing the military on you." Ty Lee said.

"What do you know about puberty?" Aang asked.

"It's about physical and mental changes in the human body. Ursa knows more than I do, since she's an adult." Ty Lee said.

"Okay. I'll talk to Ursa about it." Aang said.

"The sooner the better, is my advice." Ty Lee said.

"I'll have to ask her tonight." Aang said.

"You have a date with her?" Ty Lee asked.

"No." Aang said.

"Ah. More studies. Perfect opportunity to pull it up." Ty Lee said.

Aang sighed in relief. Last thing he wanted was the accusations to start up again.

That night, Aang went over the books in Ursa's bedroom. Most of them were military, considering the training he was getting. He found a couple of books about the human mind, and how to read human behavior, but nothing on puberty.

"Aang, what are you doing this late?" Ursa asked.

"When am I going to learn about puberty?" Aang asked.

"What brought this up?" Ursa asked.

"Ty Lee brought it up." Aang said.

"That's our business. Not hers." Ursa said, approaching Aang from behind and wrapped her hands and arms around him, much to Aangs surprise.

"Ursa?" Aang asked, his voice high pitched.

Ursa darkly chuckled at Aang's naivety.

"Face me, dear." Ursa said.

Aang turned around and looked at Ursa. And he didn't like the look she had on her face. It was a predatory look, like she was going to eat him alive.

"Spread them." Ursa said.

Aang spread his legs wide open; an easy stretch for him. Ursa removed his shirt and eyed him. She trailed her fingernails down his torso and watched as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"Very nice." Ursa said, putting her hands on his hips.

"You're turn." Aang said.

"Like I said before, it's been a while." Ursa said.

Ursa stood up and let her right leg slide out ahead, her left leg extending behind her body. Both legs were flushed flat against the bed. Aang copied Ursa's actions and put his hands on her hips. Aang pulled himself closer to Ursa, closing the distance between the two.

Ursa lowered her head and pressed her lips against Aang's. As quickly as they kissed, they stopped.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow.' She said.

As both lay under the covers, a thought entered Ursa's head.

 _What is wrong with me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The sounds of rifle shots echoed from the shooting range. Aang and Ursa grabbed a slot and looked at a paper target, 400 yards away.

"This is a Carcano 38/41 carbine. Has a range of 1000 yards, and the small length means it's very good in close quarters combat." Ursa said.

Ursa opened the bolt and put in six bullets, then closed the bolt. She aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger. The bullet went near the X on the paper.

"Your turn." Ursa said, handing Aang the rifle.

Aang looked at the strange weapon, then took it. He copied Ursa's movements and looked down the sights. He pulled the trigger, and his shooting was off. He cycled the bolt and fired again. Ursa watched as he finished the clip, not even hitting the X.

"You're too tense. You need to relax and focus." Ursa said.

Ursa stood behind Aang and moved his posture to better suit shooting a rifle.

"Eyes down the sight. Take three deep breaths, and on the third one, exhale all your breath. Proper breathing is necessary for accurate shooting. Squeeze the trigger, don't just pull. Lick your trigger finger." Ursa said.

After licking his finger, he exhaled his breathing and squeezed the trigger until the gun fired. The bullet came close to the X, near Ursa's shot.

"Very good. Again." Ursa said.

Aang fired the trigger, only to hear a click. He opened the bolt and saw there was no bullets left. Chuckling, he loaded another clip and continued shooting.

When they exhausted their bullets, Ursa gave the rifle back and walked away with Aang.

"Just remember, it takes years to be a good shooter. And like all other skills, it must be practiced to be maintained." Ursa said.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Aang asked.

"Nothing today. Just eat, drink, and be merry." Ursa said, pulling Aang close to her.

"More like eat, drink, and fondle each other." Aang sarcastically said.

"Well, there's that." Ursa said.

Aang looked at Ursa with surprise.

"Something's wrong with you." Aang said.

"You're right about that." Ursa softly said.

Entering the palace, Ursa was approached by a servant and told she had to attend a meeting.

"By the way, Aang, in my room is a book about puberty. It'll give you all the information you need." Ursa said.

Entering her room, Aang found Ty Lee sitting in a chair.

"So, Ursa is in a meeting?" Ty Lee asked.

"She is. And what are you doing here?" Aang asked, as he grabbed the book and started to read it.

"Just bored, Aang. Stretching seems to help. Might join the circus." Ty Lee said.

"As an acrobat. Sounds like something you'll enjoy." Aang said.

"Maybe you can join. You seem quite flexible yourself." Ty Lee said.

"I think Ursa has my future planned out. I've just been at a firing range; Ursa gave me some tips on that." Aang said.

"That's nice of her. I knew you two would be a good choice for each other." Ty Lee said.

"Ty, that's not going to happen." Aang said.

"And your aura says otherwise." Ty Lee said.

"Get out." Aang said, as he buried his nose in the book.

"Maybe I should talk to Ursa about you two." Ty Lee said.

"Ty, you're talking about the fire nation leader. If she wants to, she can exile you from the country. I think." Aang said.

"You're right about that, Aang. Okay, I won't breach this matter again." Ty Lee said, leaving the room.

Aang spent the next two hours reading the book. While it was informative, he was also uncomfortable researching the changes in the human body, the changes that he would go thru because of time and biological fact.

"Spirits, there are times I just hate this job. We need funding for this military project. We need to increase taxes to sustain the war effort. Blah, blah, blah. I just want a fucking vacation that will last a full year. Get away from all the madness. If the war were to end tomorrow, that'll be a big weight off my shoulders." Ursa said.

Ursa proceeded to remove her clothes, down to her under clothing, and plopped onto the bed next to Aang.

"I take it things aren't well." Aang said.

"No, Aang. They aren't. Right now, I just want to destress." Ursa said, turning over and lazily tossing a leg and an arm over Aang.

"The book I read. When will I experience those changes?" Aang asked.

"You're approaching 13, so I'm guessing soon. It's not set in stone for every person. Some encounter puberty earlier or later than others. That's up for your body to decide, and you can't do anything about it. Just wait and let nature run its course." Ursa said.

"Do you know how to read aura's?" Aang asked.

"Aura's?" Ursa asked.

"Ty Lee. Aang said.

"Oh. That's something you'll have to ask her. Don't know a thing about that." Ursa said.

"It seems like everyone here is keeping secrets. Want to know about aura's, talk to Ty Lee. Want to know about puberty or state secrets, talk to Ursa. Hell, later it'll be 'want to know about sharpshooting or being a fighter pilot, talk to Aang.'" Aang said.

Ursa could only laugh at Aang's rant.

"It's funny because it's true." She said.

Ursa pulls the covers over the pair and leans in for a kiss. They barely touch when the door is knocked on.

"Damn it." Ursa said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Ursa puts a trench coat on and opens the door, seeing a servant. She backs down upon seeing Ursa's angry look.

"It's a letter, my lady." She said.

"Thank you. And for future reference, it's late at night. Don't deliver until the next morning." Ursa said, closing the door.

Ursa opened the letter and read thru it. Putting the paper on the desk, she grips her forehead in exasperation.

"They should cancel the project and start on a cheaper one." Ursa said.

"What project?" Aang asked.

"It's for the air force. We were planning on building a new fighter, but the projected cost is beyond what we initially thought, or planned for. I'll tell them to scrap the project and start on a different one." Ursa said.

"More troubles in paradise." Aang sardonically said.

"Yes. Some of the brass want to invest in so-called wonder weapons, like the new fighter. It won't work. It'll cost a lot of money, and it'll fail. We need to invest in practical weapons and designs. We already control half the continent. The earth kingdom simply can't win this war. These so-called generals want to end the war as fast as possible, but they conveniently forget the size of the fucking country! It may take another 50 years before the war ends." Ursa said.

"What was this project the air force was pursuing?" Aang asked.

"It was supposed to be an advanced forward swept wing fighter. But the fact that it's FSW means the cost will be much higher than it should be. Hell, it may not even get off the blue prints, since I'll cancel the damn thing." Ursa said.

"So, what would be the cheaper project?" Aang asked.

"That's classified. Oh hell, what am I kidding? Just produce advanced versions of the planes we have now, and experiment with new technology." Ursa said.

Ursa let the trench coat drop and lay next to Aang. She rolled onto her side and pulled Aang close. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander to different places.

" _You look lovely, Ursa." Ty Lee said._

 _Ursa turned around and saw Ty Lee approaching her. Ursa then realized she was wearing a fire nation wedding dress._

" _Well, lets hope the second marriage is better than the first." Ursa said._

" _You've known him for a long time. If you wanted to dump him or get rid of him, you would have done it a long time ago." Ty Lee said._

 _Meanwhile, Aang looked over his own wedding clothes and tried to put away the anxious thoughts._

" _Don't worry, Aang. You've known my mother since you were 12. I've been there, and saw everything." Zuko said._

" _Hell, Zuko. I helped ended the war, became one of the best pilots in the air force. But this makes me more anxious than any combat mission I've been one." Aang said._

" _You love her, don't you?" Zuko asked._

" _Yes. Beyond words." Aang said._

" _Then you have nothing to worry about. It's natural to be anxious before something like this. I was anxious before I married Mai. And things are great for us." Zuko said._

 _Ursa then found herself staring into Aang's eyes, as they were at the altar._

" _Fire lady, Ursa? Do you take Aang to be your husband?" the priest asked._

" _I do." She said, a large grin adorning her face._

" _Aang, do you take Fire lady Ursa to be your wife?"_

" _I do." Aang said._

" _I pronounce you man and wife."_

 _The two greedily kissed, tongues and mouths slobbering all over each other._

Ursa's eyes opened, and eyed the sleeping Aang next to her.

"My husband." She jokingly whispered. Aang just slept, not hearing her.

Ursa grabbed Aang's hand and pulled it down her stomach to between her legs, then stopped. If Aang was to pleasure her, he would have to use his tongue. Closing her eyes, she returned to the odd dream.

 _Ursa pushed Aang onto a bed and straddled him._

" _I want you to eat me." Ursa said, and proceeded to sit on Aang's face. She grabbed the bed posts and rocked her hips back and forth as Aang licked her pussy. She grabbed his head and pushed it further into her nether regions._

Next morning, Aang woke up to the sound of running water. Figuring Ursa was taking a shower, he decided to wait until Ursa was finished. The water quickly stopped and Aang started to undress himself. He opened the door to see Ursa about to walk about, a towel wrapped around her.

"If you wanted to take a shower with me, be my guest." Ursa playfully said.

She pulled Aang into the large and luxurious bathroom and headed towards the shower. Aang was quick to notice the motif of fire was evident in all the rooms of the palace. Even the hot and cold knobs of the shower were in the design of fire.

"You guys are obsessed with fire." Aang said, as he was pushed into the tub.

"We're in the fire nation." Ursa said, discarding the towel and turning the water on. Ursa walked into the shower and grabbed some soap.

Holding the soap in the water, Ursa let the suds build up, then began to wash Aang. Aang turned around, but Ursa turned him to face her.

"Shhh. Relax, honey." Ursa said.

Ursa grabbed another bar of soap and gave it to Aang.

"We wash each other." Ursa said.

Now very surprised, Aang began to wash Ursa, his fingers running across her skin, caressing her curves and hips.

"I need to get your back." Aang said.

Ursa responded by pulling Aang firmly against her, so his arms could now reach her back. Her amused eyes looked down to see squeamish and embarrassed eyes that were Aang's. After washing her back, as much as he could, Ursa pushed Aang to his knees, and told him to wash her legs.

Aang kept his eyes on her legs, only for Ursa to grab his chin and pull it up. Moving a foot, she began to fondle Aang and grinned when she felt something harden beneath it.

"Ursa, what's going on with me? Is that normal?" Aang asked.

"It's normal Aang." Ursa said.

Ursa lifted Aang up, feeling his erection on Ursa's leg. It felt… good.

"There's one part we forgot to wash each other." Ursa said.

"No. You wash yours, I'll wash mine." Aang said.

"Consider this an order from the fire lord." Ursa said.

Aang put his hand on Ursa's crotch, and was surprised to feel it was much different than his. Instead of a protruding organ, it was smooth.

Curious, he explored her organ and stopped when Ursa let moaned in pleasure.

"Please, continue." Ursa said.

Aang followed her orders, and felt her hands grab his genitals. Now, it was his turn to experience pleasure.

"Ursa, I have to tell you something." Aang said.

"Tell me." She said.

"This isn't real." Aang said.

Ursa's eyes quickly blinked open. She saw the showerhead running, but Aang wasn't in the shower with her. She quickly grabbed her watch and looked at the time. It had been 10 minutes since she started the shower. Turning the water off, she dried herself and walked out of the tub.

Ursa looked into a mirror and saw herself.

"You're the leader of the fire nation. You country is counting on you. Whatever fantasies are in your head, they're just fantasies. Could they happen? Maybe. Probably. Right now, focus on your job." She said to her reflection.

"I need to see a therapist, or undergo acupuncture." She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

"How many of those things are you going to stick in me?" Ursa asked, as the acupuncturist held the needles in place via precise firebending.

"That depends on you." The doctor said, and proceeded to plant the needles in her.

"Acupuncture is meant to correct the imbalances in your chi. Do you feel any discomfort or pain?" she asked.

"Not a damn thing." Ursa said.

"More needles then."

More needles were planted, and Ursa wasn't fazed.

"Acupuncture tends to tap into people's buried memories. They may be hard to process." The doctor said.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Ursa felt the last needle enter between her eyes.

As Ursa went thru the acupuncture, Iroh took Aang, Zuko, and Azula to a nearby air force base, that was used only for training and had a small fleet of classical fighters.

"This, is amazing." Zuko said.

"Is that a P-39?" Aang asked, pointing to a fighter being pulled out of its hanger.

"It is. What do you know about it?" Iroh asked.

"A little. It has powerful guns, and is great for attacking aircraft head on, and for ground attacks. Not so good for dogfighting." Aang said.

"And I'm guessing you know how to fly one." Azula sardonically said.

"I wish. I've never sat in the cockpit of a plane before, let alone a 50-year-old fighter plane. I haven't researched how to operate a plane yet." Aang said.

"Well, Aang you might have a chance. Come on. All of you can have a turn inside." Iroh said.

The group headed towards fighter, and Iroh showed his ID to the mechanics. They backed away, and Aang was pushed onto the wing. He opened the cockpit and sat in the seat.

And looked at the highly mechanical cockpit, completely out of his element. The only instruments he could recognize was the stick, the accelerator, and a few panels, such as the fuel gauge and altimeter.

"Yeah. I'll have to go thru flight school to learn this stuff." Aang said.

As Iroh and the kids toured the base, Ursa continued to go thru her torture.

She gritted her teeth as the memories poured thru. Most of them were unpleasant. After the memory of the coronation passed, she calmed down and resumed normal breathing. New memories appeared, and a few hit her like a ton of bricks.

' _Buttering me up to be your husband?' Aang flippantly asked, only for Ursa to slap him._

' _My dear husband.' Ursa said._

Ursa suddenly woke up and proceeded to rip out the needles as fast as she could, drawing some blood.

"Leaving in the middle of a session will make you sick!" the doctor warned.

"I'm done here." Ursa said.

Ursa returned to the palace and looked at the many documents that were recently delivered. After signing them off, she felt a massive headache. Her vision was blurry and she grabbed a cup of coffee.

She tried to drink it, but found the taste unbearable and slammed it on the table.

"Look how the mighty have fallen." A heavy and cruel voice said, followed by laughter.

"No. You're dead. I killed you." Ursa said, seeing Ozai appear from the shadows.

"Yes, you did. I must applaud you for that. You're just as ruthless as any previous ruler since the war began." Ozai said.

"You're not real. This is not happening." Ursa said.

"Sorry, but this is real." Ozai said.

Ursa grabbed the cup and threw it at Ozai. Ozai appeared to shatter as if he were made out of glass.

"Ursa! What's wrong with you?" a young voice exclaimed.

Ursa blinked and saw Ty Lee, peeking behind cover.

"I'm fine." Ursa said, and walked past Ty Lee, though she fell against a wall frame and struggled to keep moving.

Ursa managed to reach the acupuncturist and pushed the door open.

"What the hell is happening?" Ursa asked.

"I tried to warn you. I suggest we complete the session." The doctor said.

Ursa lay on the table and let the treatments continue. The images she now saw were intense and passionate.

"These aren't memories." She said and opened her eyes. Her body felt weak, and it was agonizing to move.

"I suggest you take it easy for a while." The doctor said.

"Amen to that, doc." Ursa said.

Entering her chambers, Ursa collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

"I'm telling you, Aang! Something's wrong with her. I heard her talking to herself, then she goes ape shit and throws a glass near my head!" Ty Lee said.

"Maybe we should get her to see a doctor." Aang said.

Aang entered the bedroom and saw Ursa dead asleep.

"We should let her rest. But talk to her, Aang." Ty Lee said.

"I will."

With Ursa out of commission, Aang grabbed an aviation manual and read it. He couldn't make heads or tails of half of it. Even with the help of the glossary, it was tough as nails. But Aang now knew more about aviation than he did yesterday.

"What is going on with you, Ursa?" Aang wondered, looking at her sleeping form. Aang stayed to keep her company, though she was dead asleep. With nothing else to do, Aang decided to practice his dancing and stretching.

Night came, and Aang decided to hit the hay. Turning to face Ursa, she moved her hair away from her face.

"Hope you get better, Ursa." Aang said, holding her hands in his.

"Is there something wrong with mother?" Zuko asked Ty Lee.

"I don't know. She did go nuts. But I don't know what's going on in her head. Only Ursa knows what goes on in her head." Ty Lee said.

Morning came, and Ursa woke up with the rising sun. She noticed something was grabbing her hands and held it up.

"Well, it looks like the feeling is mutual." Ursa said.

"Morning Ursa." Aang said.

"So, how was yesterday?" Ursa asked.

"Very good. Iroh took me and your kids to look at some older fighters. I looked at a manual to help get info." Aang said.

"Sounds like a better day than mine." Ursa said.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Decided to get an acupuncture treatment. My head hasn't been right for the past couple days. I think it helped." Ursa said.

"Ty Lee said you attacked her. Want to explain that?" Aang asked.

"Side effect of the acupuncture if you leave while in the middle of the session. Your mind tends to go all wonky." Ursa said.

"I hope you won't flip out on me." Aang said.

"Lets hope so." Ursa said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Two planes were involved in a deadly game of cat and mouse, each trying to outmaneuver the other.

"The guy's way too fast." Aang said, as he struggled to put the enemy plane in his crosshairs.

"Shoot him down already!"

"I can't! He's too damn quick!"

"Shit. Keep him busy. Reinforcements are on the way."

Aang found himself flying side by side next to the enemy fighter, both planes ascending. Looking at the enemy fighter, Aang slowly pulled the accelerator back and pushed the right peddle to the floor, yawing behind the enemy plane.

Aang pulled the trigger and watched as the .50 machine guns tore the enemy plane to pieces. But that victory was short lived. A jet quickly ascended right behind him, its cannons blazing. Aang stalled his aircraft and dove towards the ground.

The jet continued its pursuit, and shot off the right wing. Aang opened the canopy and let momentum carry him out. Opening the parachute, he watched as the 162 flew away, his do-335 calling to the ground.

"Aang, wake up." Ursa said, shaking him awake.

 **3 years later**

Aang woke up from his dream and saw Ursa sitting on him.

"Morning, Ursa." Aang said.

Aang attempted to sit up, but Ursa pushed him back onto the bed.

"What? No good morning kiss?" Ursa asked, leaning on him.

Aang lifted his head and kissed Ursa who returned the favor.

"By the way, I'll be in a meeting all day." Ursa said.

"Hope it goes well." Aang said.

"I doubt it." Ursa said, as she got off him. Ursa looked in deep thought when a thought came to her.

"You're starting your training to fly fighters, right?" Ursa asked.

"I am." Aang said.

"Good luck." Ursa said.

Entering the war room, Ursa sat on the throne and watched the generals talk amongst themselves. Ursa despised these meetings, because she didn't believe her presence was necessary. Let the generals lead the war effort. The have more knowledge and experience than she did.

"We can send our long-range bombers, escorted of course, and strike at Ba Sing Se. We have plenty of thermite and FAEB to drop on them." A general said.

"What will a single strike do?" another asked.

"Not a single strike. During the night, we'll launch our entire bomber force to burn the city. Our fighters will be busy with another mission." The general said.

"But our bombers will be slaughtered when they scramble fighters and anti-air defenses."

"Our fighters will act as a diversion, and draw away their defenses. While they're busy dealing with that attack, our bombers will move in, unopposed."

Ursa's mind immediately went to Aang, and she was glad Aang wasn't in the fighting yet. But she wondered one thing. The fighting would continue for years on end. And Aang would soon be in the middle of that hell.

Ursa excused herself and headed to the bathrooms. She looked a mirror and vomited in the sink. Turning the water on, she rubbed her face with water.

 _Aang, can you survive this war?_

Meanwhile, a Do-335 trainer was high above the capital with a bald, blue arrow tattooed pilot at the controls.

"You have the aptitude for flying. Sure, you haven't flown a plane before?" the instructor joked.

"First time." Aang said, and took the plane thru several maneuvers.

The aircraft leveled out, and Aang looked back to see the teacher.

"You were a fighter pilot, right?" Aang asked.

"Yes. To be an instructor, you must have experience."

"If you don't mind me asking? What's it like? The fighting?" Aang asked.

The instructor grabbed the joystick in his cockpit and quickly pushed it forward. The plane dove towards the ground, and inverted.

"What the hell?!" Aang exclaimed, as he struggled to regain control of the aircraft. The instructor quickly leveled out and accelerated. Aang watched as the terrain passed at high speeds. One mistake, and he'd be spilled all over the ground.

The instructor quickly pulled the stick upwards and they shot into the sky like a rocket. Aang struggled against the crushing G-forces, then felt his body go weightless as the nose tilted backwards and fell towards the ground.

"The plane is stalling. Unless you recover, we die." The instructor said.

Aang slowed down and held the stick in his hands, firmly gripping it. The drone of the prop engines filled his ears. The plane shuddered as it plunged towards the earth. His breathing was fast, a sign of fear. His eyes were monitoring the instruments, and payed attention to the altimeter.

Aang pulled back on the stick, and the plane calmly leveled out. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled.

"You wanted to know what it was like? This is just a taste. But someone is shooting at you." The instructor said, pulling the trigger, firing the 20mm guns. Aang went wide eyed as the plane vibrated from the gunfire.

"It's hell out there. This is a 50-year-old fighter. We're now using jets, like the F-16 and Gripen. Much faster, and deadlier. I hope you fully understand what you're getting yourself into." The instructor said.

"Sir, what's your name?" Aang asked.

"Jeong Jeong."

Night came, and Ursa was very happy to be out of the meeting. Her mind was occupied, thinking about Aang, and what his plans were in the military. When she entered her room, she found Aang slumped over on the bed, a book laying near him. She put the book away and lay next to Aang.

Unable to wake Aang up, she closed her eyes and fell into a weary sleep.

"Ursa." A tired voice said.

She woke up, only to notice Aang wasn't with her. The voice called out again. Ursa grabbed a pistol and walked towards the voice. She quickly turned around a corner, the pistol ready. She saw a figure hunched over.

"Ursa, why?" the figure asked.

Ursa approached the figure and lifted its head. She dropped the pistol and backed away in horror.

"No. This isn't happening." Ursa said.

"You said I'd be okay. But look at me." The figure said, standing up and forcing Ursa to look into his eyes.

Ursa looked and saw Aang, barely recognized because he was badly burned. Ursa put a hand forward and touched the burnt flesh. Aang seemed to crumble into ashes at the touch.

Ursa screamed with a jolt and woke up. She observed her surroundings, and saw she was still in her bedroom. Turning to her side, she saw Aang peacefully sleeping. A tear ran down her cheek, as the realization set in. Aang could die in the war. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

A P-40 flew over an airfield and performed several acrobatics. Aang sat in the cockpit and grinned. He never felt so alive before. He approached a set of balloons and fired at them. The .50 rounds easily tore the balloons to shreds.

"Very good, Aang. Keep it up, and you'll be fighter pilot in no time." Jeong Jeong said.

"Amen to that. How long until I can fly jets?" Aang asked.

"You still got a long way before that. You'll be flying more maneuverable fighters, like the spitfire and Corsair to prepare you." Jeong Jeong said.

Leveling out, Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out several pictures. Several were of him and Ursa. A couple were more gruesome, as they showed dead fire nation pilots, what remained of them.

 _Flashback_

 _Aang woke up to the sound of crying and approached the sound. He found Ursa sitting in a chair, rubbing tears away._

" _Ursa, is something wrong?" Aang asked._

 _Ursa looked to Aang, her eyes red and puffy. She pulled him into a bearhug and whispered to him._

" _Please. Don't leave me." She said._

" _Ursa, I'm not going to leave you." Aang said, hugging her back._

" _Then promise me you won't die!" Ursa sobbed._

 _Aang then realized what Ursa was worried about. She was worried about him dying._

" _I won't. Ursa, I promise I'll come back from the war." Aang said._

"Kid, you awake up there?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"I'm here." Aang said.

"Good. Land your plane. We'll load you up for dogfighting." Jeong Jeong said.

Aang lined up for the runway and lowered the landing gear. Just like he'd done before, this would be a normal landing.

A loud snapping noise was heard, as the landing gear broke on impact. The nose slammed against the tarmac, hard. Aang shut the engine off and opened the canopy. He watched as the damaged aircraft skidded towards the end of the tarmac, and watched as the engine caught on fire.

"SHIT!" Aang shouted, as he leaped from the cockpit and fell on the ground. He heard his ribcage crack, but was too numb to register the pain. Once his body stopped its momentum, he looked to see his fighter stop as it slid off the tarmac, then exploded.

"We need a medic, now!" someone shouted.

Aang attempted to breath, but came up short. Sighing, he let himself pass out. Waking up, his vision was blurry, and he saw a ceiling with passing lights. Feeling a breathing mask placed on his face, he gripped it, only for his hand to be pushed aside.

Looking around, he saw a doctor running alongside the stretcher he was on, and Ursa on the other side, with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" Ursa asked.

Ursa watched as Aang was set up surgery, and walked past the doctors to him. Gripping his hand, her eyes settled on his. Pain and confusion was all Ursa saw. Ursa kissed his hand, and headed to the head doctor.

"What happened?" Ursa asked.

"Witnesses say it was a training accident." The doc said, as he went to Aang.

Ursa headed straight to the airfield Aang was training at, and saw that it was closed. The investigators let her thru. She headed to the wrecked P-40, and pulled one of the investigators aside.

"How did this accident occur?" Ursa asked.

"From what we can tell, the landing gear snapped on impact. When the nose slammed on the tarmac, it ruptured the fuel lines, and the sparks caused the engine to ignite. How's the pilot's condition?" she asked.

"Aang? He'll be lucky if he makes it thru the night." Ursa bitterly said.

"I know it's hard to say, but Aang made the right call, jumping from the plane. Had he stayed inside, he would have burned to death. Not a pleasant way to go." The investigator said.

"Yeah. Sure as hell isn't the way to go." Ursa said.

Aang was in the royal family hospital for the next few weeks, undergoing constant surgery and medical care. Ursa and her family visited when they could, though Ursa visited the most.

"I've got good news and bad news." Ursa said.

"Considering I came within a hair's inch to death, I doubt there could be bad news." Aang said.

"Alright. You won't be flying for a few months. Your side took a beating. Going up there, in the thin air and performing high G pulling acrobatics will more than likely kill you. You have to wait until your body is fully healed." Ursa said.

"And the good news?" Aang asked.

"You can still fly once you're healed. You only cracked your ribs, but you cracked all your ribs on your left side. So recovery will be a while. Besides, we'll have more time to spend with each other." Ursa said, cupping cheek.

"Well, that's some good news." Aang said.

The two lightly kissed, only for Aang to break it off.

"When can I return to the palace?" he asked.

"Right now. The doctors cleared you." Ursa said, lifting Aang bridal style.

"Sounds like you're getting ready for the future." Aang said.

Ursa sighed and rolled her eyes, though it wasn't in malice.

"Twinkle toes, I think the morphine is starting to get you." Ursa said.

"That nickname is stuck with me, right?" Aang asked.

Ursa only leaned and kissed Aang to confirm his suspicions.

Briskly walking thru the palace, she headed into her bedroom and put Aang on the bed. She removed his shirt and put her hand on his wrapped-up rib cage.

"It doesn't make sense." Ursa said.

"What doesn't?" Aang asked.

"You should be dead. When you first arrived at the hospital, the doctors told me you were going to die. They thought you punctured a lung. The spirits must be watching out for you." Ursa said.

"Didn't know you were religious." Aang said.

"I'm not." Ursa said.

Ursa headed to the table and grabbed some papers, and handed it to Aang.

"After action report of your accident. Just to be clear, it wasn't your fault, Aang. What happened, could have happened to any other pilot. Especially if they were flying the plane you were flying." Ursa said.

Aang flipped a page and started to read it.

"Damaged undercarriage. So, they forgot to replace it. Lovely." Aang said, putting the paper down.

Aang drifted to sleep, when Zuko came in.

"How's he doing?" Zuko asked.

"Considering the circumstances, he's doing real good." Ursa said.

"You love him, don't you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I do." Ursa said.

"If Aang does survive this war, you two would make a good couple." Zuko said.

"Why would you say that?" Ursa asked.

"The whole damn palace knows about you two." Zuko said.

"Shit. I thought we were being discreet." Ursa said.


End file.
